Intelligent automated assistants (or digital assistants) can provide a beneficial interface between human users and electronic devices. Such assistants can allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. For example, a user can provide a speech input containing a user request to a digital assistant operating on an electronic device. The digital assistant can interpret the user's intent from the speech input and operationalize the user's intent into tasks. The tasks can then be performed by executing one or more services of the electronic device, and a relevant output responsive to the user request can be returned to the user.
Interactions with digital assistants can often be voice-based, where the user provides a spoken user request and the digital assistant replies with a spoken response that satisfies the request. However, providing intuitive and natural-sounding voice-based interactions with a digital assistant can be challenging. For example, spoken responses can often contain too little or too much information. Additionally, spoken responses can have awkward transitions and can force the user into one or more unproductive follow-up interactions. This can impact user experience and hinder the widespread adoption of digital assistants.